


Love or Not?

by Yuriihime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M, Multi, One Sided Love, Romance, Shounen-ai, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriihime/pseuds/Yuriihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tore my heart apart. But your the only one can set me free as I seen the danger in your eyes. All I seen the darkness in my destiny. Just take away my hate as I leave into my fantasy (M/M)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Not?

**Title: Love or Not?** **Pairing: M/M ( Eythil x Cross); (James x Cross)** **Contain: One Sided Love,Drama,Romance,Dark** **Song: Cool Vibes by Vanilla Ninja**

* * *

## 

_'Don't want cha_

_

_don't need you_

_ _

 _You blew away my fantasy._

_ _

 _and I want to see the danger in your eye.'_

_

Cross made it home as he went straight to his room. And slam the door behind him. He laid flop on his bed. As he softly hugged his pillow. And bury his face into the pillow. Oh great he felt like crap. He didn't even lie this time. Why the hell he even suck him like that. He damned himself becoming like this. He was slowly started liking him. He came to himself that he was bisexual not curious. Plain out bisexual.

Cross was pissed off as he made himself feel like used up dirty rag. He regretted doing that crap with him. "You're a fucking loser Cross doesn't mean that I don't love you." Said a voice.

The voice was behind and it was Eythil grinning and sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved to sit next to him. And started playing with Cross's hair. He sense Cross's emotions a mile away. He only came to see Cross one last time before going back home for a while.

"I warn you liking creäture like him would only hurt you at the end." he singed out for Cross to hear. Cross frown as he bury his face even more into the pillow. Holding everything in. He wasn't going to let it get to him. He was too old for this crap.

## 

_'People said that your my enemy_

_

_But you're the only one can set me free._

_ _

 _Don't you see I'm scared to die._

_ _

 _Why don't you kill me'_

_

Cross was outside on his roof and playing with the rainbow like snowflakes. Watching them dance in the sky. Giving him a story to tell. He should give up on being wanted to be love again which it would be hard as he was HIMSELF.

He snorted in amusement. He could feel Eythil close by him. Telling him the same crap to get him to break down. Since he was the only person could make him cry.

"Don't"

"Yes.. He might have someone else.. He still young and your well old Cross."

Cross shook his head and turn away. As he glare at nothing only snowflakes. But he slowly turn his head back with tears in his eyes.

"I still hate you fucking bastard."

Eythil grinned as he moved closer and hold Cross closer to him. Letting him sob onto his armor. Which Cross did as he held onto and sob.

"Take away the fucking hate! All I can see is my shadow of my stupid destiny.!" He sobbed even louder.

Eythil took somewhat pity on him but he carefully rubbed his back. As he know it burns from time to time. It was his curse better yet marking from his sick ancient past.

He envy Cross to break a cycle of what his ancestor did in the past. But yet he was proud of him.

Eythil wishes he could be strong just like him to break an endless cycle. He wishes he was not insane or hungry for power. But it too late for him.

He made a new promise for himself to protect Cross in the shadow. He knew what would make Cross feel himself again.

## 

_'You came so close to me._

_

_All I can do is fight away my pain._

_ _

 _Leave it to my fantasy.'_

_

"Cross?"

Cross slowly lift his head and stare at him emotionless and emptiness in his eyes. Like his soul was not simmering anymore.

Eythil frown as he clear his throat. And turn his face quite serious.

"He's alive and he is back for revenge."

That fire spark something deep inside of Cross. As he pushed Eythil away.

_" **WHAT!** " he screamed._

That was the spark Eythil missed as he stood up on top of the roof. As he kept his balance.

"You heard me! He's alive and want revenge!"

He could see the danger in those black endless abyss eyes of his.. That sent shiver down Eythil's spine.

He moved closer and place a hand on Cross's hip and the other one on his neck. He bent down and nipped Cross's bottom lip.

"Let me show you what you truly need. I can set you free from the darkness and hate." He said.

Cross hissed as he gripped his armor down into a kiss.

"Great bastard.. Take away all the hate and set me free for good." Cross whispered.

Eythil was gladly to help with that purposely of his.


End file.
